Reading His Voice
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: The letters were always very short and to the point. It wouldn’t take more than five seconds to read, but it wasn’t the words I was reading. It was his voice. SasuSaku


**Reading His Voice**

**Summary**: The letters were always very short and to the point. It wouldn't take more than five seconds to read, but it wasn't the words I was reading. It was his voice.

---

Sakura,

I will be returning sometime in the next month or so.

-Sasuke

---

The letters were always very short and to the point. I would read them in my ten minute lunch break during my hospital shifts. It wouldn't take more than five seconds to read, but it wasn't the words I was reading.

It was his voice.

---

Sakura,

I will be a little late.

-Sasuke

---

When he was in a rush, Sasuke would always cross both 't's with one line. Usually he would take care to write each letter separate from each other.

It took forty letters (or should I say notes?) for me notice that.

---

Sakura,

Got delayed, back in a little bit.

-Sasuke

---

He always got a little panicked whenever he wasn't on time. Sasuke might have taken a four year detour to come home, but now, he hates being even a second late.

I can tell.

Not only did he cross both 't's with one line, Sasuke wrote in short phrases.

He never wrote with incorrect grammar.

---

Sakura,

I'll be back next week.

-Sasuke

---

When everything was according to plan, Sasuke's writing was blockish. Like a typewriter. As if he took extra effort to write neater because there was nothing better to do.

Naruto often said that wasn't the case, "His notes to me are always chicken scratch!"

But I wouldn't be surprised it that was to spite him. Even at the age of nineteen, they still can't stop spitting in each other's faces.

As I looked at his most recent letter (the message itself was just a measly five words), I realized that he pressed very hard for his blockish writing.

Like he tried really hard.

---

Sakura,

We made a detour to Suna. The enemy was stubborn.

-Sasuke

---

I waited until I got home to read this one. I had my suspicions on something, but I wasn't too sure. Digging for the other letters and comparing, I found another nuance of his voice.

When he was tired or confused, Sasuke linked the bottom of his letters together. The double 'e's, the 'b's, the 'l's, but not the 't's. He always crossed both 't's with one line.

Even though it had been a year since he started sending these notes, my heart still flutters. It wrings itself with happiness when I find yet another thing about him.

Yet another thing he's revealed to me.

---

Sakura,

I'll be back tomorrow. Is Kakashi back yet? Naruto's not answering.

Sasuke

---

I give a little chuckle. For two boys who enjoyed stomping on each other's toes, they came to care for each other a lot. Naruto always got jumpy when Sasuke came back late and Sasuke was always curt with others when Naruto didn't answer his messages.

I would reply just as simply, "No, he's not. Naruto left for a mission."

His 'l's were perfectly spaced. I smothered another smile. His letters were perfectly spaced because he was nervous.

Sasuke was really too cute.

---

Sakura,

I need to talk to you.

-Sasuke

---

Usually I get what he's trying to say. But today, his voice is all over the place. His 'e's linked together but the rest of his letters were spaced apart perfectly. His message was blockish but his name was signed like chicken scratch.

I tried to tell myself I didn't understand at all. I tried to think about something else, _anything_ else than what my 'womanly intuitions' were telling me.

I was successful until he spoke.

"Sakura,

I love you."

---

Sakura,

Coming home few hours.

Love,

Sasuke

---

Now his letters are almost illegible and always in broken phrases.

---

AN: I generally don't like SasuSaku but for some reason I wanted to write one just to try. It probably didn't come out very clear huh?

So, if you didn't get it and would like some clarification:

Basically the whole point was that Sasuke wrote very formally to Sakura and slipped some writing habits on accident (or purpose, whichever you would like to think) because he was nervous and confused on his feelings. So the end his writing was like chicken scratch saying that he no longer was worried or uptight around her. (supposed to imply that he wasn't uptight with Naruto)

Well, thanks for reading and please review! :D It makes my day every time!


End file.
